goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the Magic Railroad (The Simpsons Crossover Movie)/Transcript/8
8/8 transcript pages of "Thomas and the Magic Railroad (The Simpsons Crossover Movie)". Transcript (Thomas comes out of the Magic Buffers then next to Lady. Diesel 10 approaches Thomas with Splatter and Dodge.) Diesel 10: Aha! There's the blue puffball, and look who he's with. Splodge, come and destroy! Splatter: No, don't do it yourself. Dodge: He's allright. We didn't mean that. Splatter: Empathically. Dodge: What does it mean? Splatter: I have no idea. Dodge: Good word. Thomas: Run, Lady, quickly! I'm going to help you! Burnett: (as Reverend) (climbing aboard on Lady) So am I, Lady. I will not let you down again. Diesel 10: Who needs you, Splodge? (Lady accelerates.) Mr. C.: (as Rainier) Watch out for the viaduct, it's dangerous! (They pass Mr. C. (as Rainier) and when Diesel 10 passed by and screams in fear.) C. Junior: (as Artie Ziff) What's the matter? Mr. C.: (as Rainier) Lady. That engine's name is Lady! She's part of the clue to the source of the… Both: Gold Dust!!! (They fear in shock.) Diesel 10: Now I'll get you, Burnett Stone! Burnett: (as Reverend) No, you won't. Because the magic is refused to believe in to get the better of you. Diesel 10: You can run, but you can't hide. Right, Pinchy? Pinchy's hungry. Thomas: Get back! Burnett: (as Reverend) Come on, Lady. Diesel 10: Coming, puffball! Look out! Here I come! Duck, Pinchy! I like my lunch steam. Pretty fast for a blue puffball. (The chase approaches the crumbling viaduct.) Burnett: (as Reverend) Well, Lady, this is your Shining Time too. Lady: I hope so. Thomas: Come on, Lady. Little engines can do big things. (They jump the gap of the crumbing viaduct, which made it to the finish lap.) Burnett: (as Reverend, to Thomas) Well done, Thomas! Well done! Diesel 10: (seeing a big hole on the viaduct) Huh? What's going on? Hold it! Hold it!!! (Diesel 10 fell off the bridge when it grabs on to it.) Puffball! Teapot! Tin kettle! (Diesel 10 landed on a barge full of sludge.) Oh, well. Nice time of a year for a cruise. Thomas: Mr. Conductor, you still don't have your gold dust. Lady: I think he will soon. Mr. C.: (as Rainier) (next to a well) Wait a minute. I remembered another part of the clue. Then watch the swirls that spin so well. Patch: (as Bart) Swirls. Just like the shavings around Lady when we were on the railroad. Lily: (as Lisa) Is there anything else? C. Junior: (as Artie Ziff) Of course there is. A well means water! (pulls the lever when a bucket comes out of a well with water) Burnett: (as Reverend) Lily, put the shavings near the water. (Lily (as Lisa) puts up some water and even gold dust in her plate.) Go ahead, Lily. Throw it up in the air. C. Junior: (as Artie Ziff) Please. Please! Lily: (as Lisa) (throws gold dust up in the air) Gold dust! Burnett: (as Reverend) Gold dust! C. Junior: (as Artie Ziff) Gold dust! It's back again! (They both put gold dust in their whistles.) Thomas: Lily, you're a really helpful engine. Lady: And helping each other brings to life the magic in all of us. Patch: (as Bart) Come on, Mutt. Let's look around. C. Junior: (as Artie Ziff) (walking to Lisa at 12 ft.) Lily. Think I promised you something. (hands gold dust) Here. Take some. (then starting smooching Lily (as Lisa), then Mr. C. (as Rainier) approaches) So Cous, how else can I help you? Mr. C.: (as Rainier) You mean, you don't want to go back to the beach. C. Junior: (as Artie Ziff) Maybe for a holiday, but I'm ready for work. Got a job for me? Mr. C.: (as Rainier) Junior, there is a railroad. With palm trees. And sunshine. C. Junior: (as Artie Ziff) I'll take it. What's the way? Mr. C.: (as Rainier) This is the way. C. Junior: (as Artie Ziff) Yes, sir. (teleports back) Mr. C.: (as Rainier) (crossing his arms) My work here is done. (A bellflower phone rings again, then picks up to answer it.) Hello? Oh, yes, Sir Topham Hatt, sir. You're on your way back right now. Splendid news. We'll be at the sheds to welcome them. Oh yes, sir. Everything is under control. Goodbye, sir. Well, see you at Shining Time. Lily: (as Lisa) Here, Burnett. I'd like you to have this. Burnett: (as Reverend) Give me the bluebird. I think we should share it. Now, we'll always remember our Shining Time together. (Everything in Shining Time (as Springfield) is back to normal. Mr. C. (as Rainier) reappears just like the beginning of the movie, then notices a box of flower food, then takes a bite of an ice cream cone. Then cuts to C. Junior (as Artie Ziff) sitting on a beach chair again.) C. Junior: (as Artie Ziff) One last sun ray, and one last sip of a summer sundae. (grabs the straw) Oh, I think I'm a poet. (chocolate spills all over C. Junior (as Artie Ziff)) (Cut to Island of Sodor at dawn with Thomas puffing into sunset) Mr. C.: (as Rainier) And so, we come to the happy end of our story. But it's time for all of us to go home. Just like Thomas. (The screen fades to black. The credits start rolling as "Really Useful Engine" starts playing again. The credits scroll up such as "Locomotion" by Atomic Kitten and "Shining Time". The credits are over as the Gracie Films logo starts playing correctly in 5 seconds, the screen cuts to black again with font "IN ASSOCIATION WITH" then cuts to 20th Century Fox Television logo with News Corporation byline, ending the movie.)